Star Trek Into Darkness
'' |image= |imagewidth=275px |imagecaption= |series= |production= |producer(s)=J. J. Abrams, Bryan Burk, Damon Lindelof, Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci |story= |script=Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman and Damon Lindelof |director=J. J. Abrams |imdbref=tt1408101 |previous_production=Star Trek |next_production=Star Trek Beyond |film=12 |release=16 May 2013 |certificate= |previous_release=Star Trek |next_release=Star Trek Beyond |story_date(s)=Stardate 2259.55 |previous_story=Star Trek |next_story=Star Trek Beyond }} Summary Captain James T. Kirk is removed from command of the starship USS Enterprise for violating the Prime Directive by saving the planet Nibiru from a volcanic eruption and exposing the ship to the primitive inhabitants. Admiral Christopher Pike is reinstated as commanding officer with Kirk demoted to the rank of Commander and first officer. Commander Spock is transferred to another ship. Shortly after, the Section 31 installation in London is bombed, perpetrated by the renegade Starfleet operative John Harrison. Harrison then attacks Starfleet Headquarters in a jumpship during the emergency meeting about the situation, killing Pike and other senior officers. Kirk disables the jumpship, but Harrison escapes by transporting to Kronos, the homeworld of the hostile Klingons. Admiral Alexander Marcus reinstates Kirk and Spock to the Enterprise with orders to kill Harrison. Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott protests allowing untested torpedoes on board the ship, and ultimately resigns his commission. Kirk assigns Ensign Chekov to replace Scotty. En route to Kronos, the Enterprise's warp capabilities mysteriously become disabled. Kirk leads a team with Spock and Uhura onto the planet, where they are ambushed by Klingon patrols. Harrison dispatches the Klingons, then surrenders after learning the number of torpedoes aboard the Enterprise. Dr. Leonard McCoy and Marcus's daughter, Dr. Carol Marcus open a torpedo at Harrison's behest. Inside is a man in cryogenic stasis. Every torpedo aboard Enterprise contains a human in stasis. Harrison reveals his true identity as Khan Noonien Singh, a genetically engineered superhuman awakened by Admiral Marcus from a 300-year suspended animation to develop advanced weapons of war against the Klingon Empire. Khan reveals that Marcus had sabotaged the Enterprise's warp drive, intending for the Klingons to destroy the ship after it fired on Kronos, creating an act of war by the Klingon Empire. Khan also gives Kirk a set of coordinates. Kirk contacts Scotty on Earth and asks him to investigate. Scotty discovers they lead to a covert Starfleet facilty near Jupiter. The Enterprise is intercepted by a much larger Federation warship, the USS Vengeance, commanded by Admiral Marcus. Marcus demands that Kirk deliver Khan, but the Enterprise, with a hastily repaired warp drive, flees to Earth to expose Marcus. After the Vengeance intercepts and disables the Enterprise near the Moon, Kirk reveals Carol's presence aboard the ship. Marcus forcibly transports Carol to the Vengeance before ordering the Enterprise's destruction, Kirk offers Khan for the lives of his crew. Marcus rejects Kirk's offer and orders Vengeance to fire when ready. But Vengeance suddenly loses power, sabotaged by Scotty, who infiltrated the ship. With transporters down, Kirk and Khan, with the latter's knowledge of the warship's design, space-jump to the Vengeance. Spock contacts his older self, Spock Prime, who warns that Khan is ruthless and untrustworthy, and, in another reality, was only defeated at a terrible cost. Meanwhile, after capturing the bridge, Khan overpowers Kirk, Scott, and Carol, kills Marcus, and seizes control of the Vengeance. Khan demands that Spock return his crew sealed in the cryogenic tubes in exchange for the Enterprise officers. Spock complies but surreptitiously removes Khan's frozen crew and arms the warheads. Khan beams Kirk, Scott, and Carol back aboard the Enterprise, but betrays their agreement by critically damaging the Enterprise; however, the Vengeance is disabled when the torpedoes detonate. With both starships caught in Earth's gravity, they plummet toward the surface. Kirk enters the radioactive reactor chamber to realign the warp core, saving the ship, but losing his life. Khan crashes the Vengeance into downtown San Francisco in an attempt to destroy Starfleet headquarters. Khan escapes the wreckage as Spock transports down in pursuit. McCoy discovers that Khan's blood has regenerative properties that may save Kirk. With Uhura's help, Spock subdues Khan, who is consequently arrested and re-frozen, and Kirk is revived. Nearly one year later, Kirk speaks at the Enterprise's re-dedication ceremony. Khan is sealed in his cryogenic pod and stored with his compatriots. The Enterprise crew embarks on a five-year exploratory mission. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Plot holes # If the Vengeance and Enterprise were both traveling at Warp, the Vengeance shouldn't have been able to fire on them with phasers. Photon torpedoes are stated to travel faster than light but not phaser beams. Khan (as Harrison) may have been able to develop a modified ship mounted phaser which could fire at warp speeds - possibly by using modifed tractor beam circuitry. EAS Nitpicking # Admiral Marcus has a starship design lineage on display in his office, which includes the Vengeance as the latest model. He has a top secret starship openly on display? He obviously believes in hiding things in plain sight! # After the extreme structural damage, the Enterprise is definitely only fit for scrap. Well, maybe it is actually a new ship in the end, but the impression is created it is still the same Enterprise (only with some modifications to the warp and impulse engines). The damage may not have been as severe as it initially appeared. # Why does McCoy need Khan's blood to cure Kirk? Couldn't he simply revive one of Khan's people, who likely have a suited blood composition too, especially considering that he needs one of their cryogenic chambers for Kirk anyway? There may not have been enough time to thaw out one of Khan's compatriots. # It looks like McCoy saves only Kirk's life using Khan's blood. What about all the other people who were fatally injured during the attacks? Is it the captain's prerogative? Where could he possibly draw a line, considering that Khan is a blood bank that could be tapped for the benefit of humanity? The others may have been dead too long for this to work. Inconsistencies # Wouldn't the leading officers of Starfleet hold a crisis meeting in a secure location that is protected by walls, forcefields, security guards, air patrols and other accouterments of security? They don't expect to come under external attack. # Why does Admiral Marcus send the Enterprise on the mission to kill Harrison at all? He has the torpedoes, he has the Vengeance ready for launch, and he plans to launch the Vengeance anyway. Why would he bother to involve a crew that may not be perfectly loyal to him and that may jeopardize his plan? And a ship whose warp drive he apparently has to sabotage for some other unknown reason? Just because of a feeling that Kirk, who has a strong motivation to kill Harrison, is a useful idiot? Assigning Kirk and the Enterprise would allow Marcus to shift the blame onto them if the mission went wrong. # The effect of the ship going to warp is different, as looks like the ship leaves behind some sort of wake. This could be due to engine modifications. # Shouldn't Spock rather have contacted Starfleet, reporting Marcus's treason and his attack on the Enterprise? Maybe he did report it but the movie makes it look like talking to old Spock was on top of his priority list. He didn't want to risk any co-conspirators of Marcus at Starfleet warning the Admiral. Category:The Movies